Love And Sex
by 00Zero
Summary: Kagome's idea of love and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I have been very busy lately and could not write because my writing mood is not around. I have been trying to finish the next chapters for a few stories, Love lust Attraction, You ask for it, and a few more, but I "COULD NOT" write them. Don't expect the next update soon because with how it is going with my life now, I barely have any free times. Plus the fact that my writing mood is not around, it's really hard for me to write. So sorry about that. Until next time, take care. Thanks for the read. Review please.**

* * *

My lips connected with his, my tongue twisted, rolled, played, tasted, and danced with his. We were fielding and tangling into one. It was the action of lovers. But no, we were not lovers.

I was no longer naïve. It was just sex, nothing more.

At one point in my life, I believed you should do it with only the person you love, but I later learned that that was not always the case. It was just physical. Men could do it with just anyone and at any time. My virginity was given to the man I thought was love, but I later realized I was used. He did not love me.

There were a few men who passed into my life. Some of them claimed to love me, some did not really care. Some of them were only with me until they could fine the next person; the "right person" you could call it. I was the "Substitute".

A lot of people, mostly men, think it was okay to sleep with a girl who was available until they find the right woman. There was this one guy who had been in love with his childhood friend for the longest of time, his eyes were always on her, yet he was dating me. I did not know about their history.

Well, I was young, naïve and was too trusting. I thought he loved me because to me, we were in love.

But he pushed me aside like nothing when his friend showed jealousy over our relationship.

I was speechless.

I was but a substituted that was convenient for his physical needs.

I was hurt.

Heart broken.

If he did not love me, why date me? But of course, I was easy in their eyes. It did not matter how I felt. I didn't matter.

I slowly learned that sex did not always equal to love. I was often used as a tool until they found the right woman.

I was no longer looking for love. I no longer cared. All I did was picked up an interesting guy and shared a few blissful moment of physical contact with before we went our separate ways. Some of them claimed to love me, but I no longer believe in love. They only loved me until the better choice came along. I did the same to them too.

And it would not be any different with this handsome man, Inuyasha. We would be like strangers after tomorrow.

After all, love was no longer exists to me.

All we did tonight was sex.

Just sex.

* * *

In case you wonder why I write this, I have read one too many stories that Sesshomaru used Kagura or Inuyasha used Kikyo until he find the right woman or while he was in love with Rin and Kagome. You could say it got to me after reading them repeatingly because it annoyed the hack out of me. That's just my personal feelings, no offense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read, let me warn you first, this story, I write it because I want to write it. But I do not know if I will write it until the end or update often. If you still decided to read it, read at your own risk. Leave a review behind would be much appreciated. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Shit, that's hurts. I didn't see that one coming. My face felt the burning pain of her palm that had slapped on my tender cheek loudly.

"You bitch! You slept with my boyfriend! I'm fucking going to kill you!" screamed a woman, trying to pounce me while her so-call-loose-boyfriend was trying to keep her at bay. I looked at the crazy pair. Who was this guy again?

Oh right, he was one of the men I had slept with sometimes ago. And this woman, what was her name again? I didn't know her name but she worked at the same company as me. She was in another department though.

"Did you have moral? He's taken! How dare you touch my man!" she tried to tear herself from her boyfriend's grasped to come at me. To try and vent her anger on me. Of course she would want to let it out somehow and I was the best choice she could think off.

I was angry at her too, I really was, but more than that, I pitied her.

"You are taken?" I asked the said man who was pale at my question. I knew he must had lied to her that I seduced him or that things just happened or whatever pretty cover he could come up with his little brain. Pathetic. I was glad I was no longer in her position and had to deal with these meaningless love drama. But being here and now, it seemed like drama had yet decided to let me free.

"You didn't mention anything about being in a relationship back then," I asked innocently. Well, I truly did not know, but no one would believe me anyway. Even if they did, the woman before me would blame me nonetheless.

Of course I never asked if the men were taken. They mostly were the one who approached me. I never plan to sleep with anyone more than once unless I knew for sure he was not trouble. This bastard, I was sure I met him somewhere that had nothing to do with this company. How did it end up here, I did not know. But it no longer matter now.

"Don't play innocent, you whore! I now you seduced him!"

Bingo! I laughed inwardly. That was how they always thought, throw the blame at the other woman at the first chance they got. Not that I could blame them entirely because some woman truly tried to ruin other people's life without bashing an eyelash. But she should not forget that he was in it too. And in our case, I did not seduce him unless he was willing to be seduced. I didn't sleep with men that were taken .

Oh well, I would deal with them I as I should and leave the rest of the fight for them to do among themselves. I didn't want to have anything to do with them in the first place.

Good thing that it was late into the evening and most of the people had left the office when she decided to confront me. Otherwise we would have too many unwanted audiences and more unwanted rumors that would quickly spread around. Not that it had not already did, or if not she would soon let it out. But I could care less about the rumors.

"You were trying to steal him from me didn't you? But he doesn't want you! He's just playing around with you." She pointed her finger at me, still looked like a blood-crazed woman. I sighed inwardly.

"You got something wrong here." I explained to her calmly, folding my arms in front of my chest. "If anyone's playing here, it's me. And let's be assure, I won't touch him again" I paused for affect, staring at the said man, "because I'm already tired of him after only one night." I smirked and winked at him before I walked away, leaving the pair of angry soon-to-be-ex-lovers behind. I knew my word would deal a big blow to the cheating baster's male ego. It served him right for bringing troubles to me.

That was one of the many reasons why I no longer do relationships. There were too many temptations threatened to break lovers apart. They would end up making a mistake at one time or another. What followed were tears and heartbroken. I had had enough of my share that I resigned from it.

In the case of this couple, she would be very angry. She would forever hate me, but she would end up forgiving her lover because, well, she loved him. After that they would make up and try to make things work. I snored inwardly. Good luck with that.

I pitied her. Once a cheater would always be a cheater. That kind of man would never change. That night had it not been me, he would have picked up another woman. I would not be the last woman he cheated with. His lover would be heartbroken over and over again. I wondered how many times she heart would be stepped on before she would learn. Me? It was enough that I became sick of the word love.

No, there was no longer loved more me.

I no longer search for love. All I wanted was pleasure.

That was what I thought. At that time, I still did not know that the man who was about to shake my world so badly was about show up.

The very man I left in bed the other night with only a note behind.

_'Thanks for the night._

_I had fun'_

Inuyasha.

* * *

Saturday, January 11, 2014


End file.
